User blog:BeoBlade/Things all new users should know
Hi there, you should've somehow got linked to this Blog Post because you're a new user who wonder what happened with the Wikia during the so called "Ender War." If that's the case, then this Blog Post was made for you. My name is BeoBlade, and during 90% of this history, you'll see me as an Admin of this Wiki, and there are pretty much a lot of differences between the God Eater Wiki before and after Ender, now let me start telling you the tale. Admins - Ender War Important admins on these events - alphabetical order *Baluar *BeoBlade *Call me Ken or Accel *Seieireppa *Vaince321 *Vina T Chat Moderators - Ender War Important Chat Mods on these events *Craz1trex *Roinelll *Nemesisdevil98 Other players Other people who also joined the Wiki during these times *Lady Lostris *Josephyr *Sifra *ShadeTempest Ender War During the EW The day when it all started, everyone was too busy to take care of him. Ender decided to troll and said he was going to delete all pages on the Wikia, and changed the Wiki's name to "GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT", BeoBlade banned him right away, and he tried to cover what he did. He was banned again later on by Baluar for 24 hours. This only happened once, but he did wait 24 hours to appear in the chat again. Of course that everyone was keeping an eye on him so he didn't make anymore trouble, the moment passed and he was quite normal. Tough nothing is forever, he decided to stay on the chat during these days and became a troll. With absolutely no valid reason, Vaince321 banned Ender, and later on he was unbanned by BeoBlade. Of course that he appeared again and was still disturbing the members, of course that since he didn't broke any rule (since the Community/Rules page that time was rather basic) the couldn't ban him. BeoBlade had to leave the chat to buy food and since he couldn't count on Vaince321 to keep the Chat peaceful, he promoted Roinelll to Chat Moderator so he could take care of the Chat. Of course that nothing happened while BeoBlade left, but when he logged in again, Ender got nuts and BeoBlade banned him. When BeoBlade banned him, Ender decided to vandalize the Wiki adding fake information and vandalizing Aragami Pages. That was when it all started, as Ender decided to create a new account to join the Chat once more, everyone was pissed-off by his actions on the Wikia and were prepared to ban him, and after he only said one bad joke, he got banned. This happened quite a lot, turning to be vicious: Ender creates new account, everyone lose their minds, Ender wins by getting banned. Ender had many accounts... those days were hard. Craz1trex and Nemesisdevil98 got promoted during these events, they were the ones (with a brief help of BeoBlade) who discovered some of Ender accounts (since Ender liked to create new accounts and say that they are not Ender). They helped a lot the admins, but they couldn't do it alone. That was when Baluar gave Adminship it to Call me Ken or Accel. Every admin (removing Baluar, BeoBlade and Beastofprey) went berserk with Ender and didn't even know what they should do with their powers. Ken was no exception, he and Seieireppa decided to ban all users who join the Wikia "because they could be Ender," wich caused a major arguement by the admins. To the point they couldn't even agree with each other anymore. Of course that Ender spread his accounts to other Wikias, including Animal Crossing Wikia, some of our members even decided to help but they became the "bad guys". ShadeTempest, a member of that Wikia then decided to appear in the chat when everyone was both tired and angry and said he was Ender, result?: Ban. The God Eater Wikia got bad reputation after that. BeoBlade, Baluar, Vaince321 and Nemesisdevil98 decided to go in the central Wikia to ask for their assistance, but since the God Eater Wikia was not very famous, they rather ignored them. When even more extreme measures had to be taken, BeoBlade asked to Baluar in a moment of grief to remove everyone's powers so no one could reply to Ender. Baluar also decided to remove the Wikia Chat. After all this, Seiereppa created a new Wikia so other members could talk with each other (but that Wikia was abandoned). Everyone used the Group Chat Wifall created on Facebook to talk with each other. That was when Nemesisdevil decided to leave the Wikia. Then Vaince321 left the Wikia so as Beastofprey. Vaince321 because of both Ender and the fact that none of his friends would still visit that Wikia. Beastofprey's cause is still unknown. When BeoBlade saw what the God Eater Wikia became, he decided to leave and never asked for his Adminship to return. The most depressing age of God Eater Wikia, indeed. Tough, Ender couldn't troll the Wikia, there was no more Wikia for he to troll. Vina T appeared on Central Wikia and discovered How to block chat messages. When Ender gave up, most of the members returned. Of course that the damage was already been done, and that no one would go back to the "good ol' times" of the Wikia. After the EW When Ender left, the Wikia tried to return to the original state. Tough BeoBlade didn't accepted what the Admins did, he still decided to leave the Wiki. BeoBlade was on Azure Striker Gunvolt Wikia while Call me Ken or Accel was on Lords of Apocalypse Wikia. One thing that helped BeoBlade to return was Kazeshina's Blog Post.. It took a while, but after he spoke with Ender, he decided to come back with a lighter mind. Ken returned to the Wikia, but was banned by Baluar. The Admins worked on the Community/Rules and made this Wikia return to it's original state. Later on, the Anons were banned (since they only vandalized the pages instead of doing something useful). Most people got their powers back except: Nemesisdevil98, BeoBlade, Craz1trex and Minarie (who was a Administrator but now carries the Chat Moderator position). Most Blog Posts don't get attention/comments and Fanfiction is not as important as it once was. There is no more Roleplaying games on the . Lyrr Balriel became an Admin and Beastofprey changed his name to Autumn Spirit Substitute. Category:Blog posts Category:Community